Autoimmune diseases involve aberrant regulation of cellular and humoral mediated immunity and are frequently associated with abnormal or enhanced T cell, B cell and macrophage effector functions directed towards self antigens. The activation of these cellular components towards self antigens is believed related to the break in feedback mechanisms associated with self tolerance. Autoimmune diseases encompass a whole spectrum of clinical entities and despite the differences in the target organ have many similarities. These include their preponderance in females of child bearing age with a female to male ratio varying from 50:1 in Hashimoto's throiditis to 10:1 in Systemic lupus erythematosus to 2:1 in Myasthenia gravis (Ahmed et al., Am J. Path., 121:531 (1985)). In addition, these diseases are all characterized by their chronicity, the tendency of clinical remission and "flare ups" for poorly understood reasons, and the involvement of other organs. While the presence of autoantibodies, inappropriate expression of class II antigens, macrophage activation and T cell infiltration to the target organ have been described in essentially all of the autoimmune diseases, neither the triggering mechanisms which result in disease activation nor disease progression are well understood. Accordingly, therapy for these diseases is largely unsatisfactory and involves the use of gold salts, methotrexate, antimalarials, glucocorticoids (methylprednisolone), and other immunosuppressives as well as plasmaphoresis and attempts at inducing tolerance. Treatment of autoimmune diseases has not improved significantly over the past decade and primarily is associated with the use of nonsteroidal and steroidal anti-inflammatory agents to treat the symptoms of the disease. Clearly while suppression of the-specific immune response directed against the host is necessary, generalized immunosuppression as with glucocorticoids has major liabilities in terms of side effect profile and the propensity of the immunosuppressed patient to be at greater risk for other infectious and non-infectious diseases.
Estrogen appears to be involved with autoimmune diseases although its role in disease progression or regression is complex and dependent on the nature of the autoimmune disease. Estrogen for example appears to have an ameliorating effect on rheumatoid arthritis while having an exacerbating effect on systemic lupus (Chander & Spector; Ann. Rheum. Dis. 50:139). Estrogen has been demonstrated to have a suppressive role on T cell function and yet an immunostimulatory effect on B cells. Therefore, estrogen-like compounds should prove beneficial in diseases associated with activated T cells including rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, Guillan Barre syndrome and Hashimoto's thyroidiris through inhibition of T cell function (Holmdahl, J. Autoimmun. 2:651 (1989).
In addition to the suppressive effects of estrogen on T cells, estrogen may have additional protective roles. Marui et al., (J. Clin. Invest. 92:1866 (1993)) have recently reported that antioxidants suppress endothelial expression of VCAM-1. VCAM-1 is the ligand for VLA-4, the T cell and macrophage integrin associated with trafficking of these cells out of the vasculature and into the perivascular space and target organs. As estrogen is an antioxidant, it would be anticipated that estrogen and related analogs will inhibit VLA-4 dependent trafficking of cells and thus hinder the immune cascade associated with autoimmune mediated disease.
Estrogen plays a detrimental role in other autoimmune diseases including systemic lupus and glomerulonephritis, diseases associated with immune complexes. While the mechanism(s) responsible for estrogen mediated disease progression are not known, the ability of estrogen to increase Fc mediated phagocytosis (Friedman et al., J. Clin. Invest. 75:162 (1985), and class II antigen expression and IL-1 production by macrophages from estrogen treated rodents (Flynn, Life Sci., 38:2455 (1986) has been reported. Enhancement of these macrophage mediated effector functions would be expected to contribute towards the immune cascade associated with self destruction.